To Sacrifice It All
by sandsibling
Summary: When the nearly demolished Akatsuki is suddenly brought back to life they realize one crucial mistake. They need to prepare a new generation of Akatsukis. HidanOC Hidanxoc
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

" Pein-sama," the blue haired woman stood cautiously behind her very pierced superior.

" Yes?" he replied not even turning. He was thinking about his plan, his plan to revive his organization and how to further ensure its survival. The rain of Amegakure was soothing and helped his mind process information.

" Have you found him yet? Kisame helped us secure the sacrifices but we still haven't found-"

" He'll come, I made sure of that," Pein said dismissively, making it quite clear that the conversation was completely over. However the woman had more on her mind, Pein noticed.

" More questions still Konan?" he smirked at his companion who flushed a dull pink.

" You mentioned at the last meeting that you have found a way to ensure the Akatsuki's survival and growth. How?" she sat down next to the man, staring out at the streets of Amegakure below.

" I found five very promising adolescents that are full of potential. All are already missing Nin and have banded together. Every pair of Akatsuki's will have one subordinate, even us Konan," he said almost softly, lovingly.

Konan nodded the origami flower in her indigo hair bobbing as she did so, and she stood to leave.

" I trust your judgment, Pein-sama, I just hope that he does come. It's been almost too quiet here," and with that she left. Pein looked back out at the soaked streets of the village. Too quiet indeed.

" RYUZA!!" leaves fell from the trees, little animals scurried away, Ryuza nodded, yep she was getting closer. He took off pulling leaves out of his outrageously spiky blonde hair, cursing as he realized there was one pierced on the tip and he could not reach it. Ignore it, he told himself blue eyes darting furiously to and fro, concentrate on surviving. Too late.

"RRAAAWRR!!" the blonde teen was tackled from the behind and they rolled away, a mess of hair, limbs, and lovely metaphors that they just don't teach in school nowadays.

The two teens came to a halt slamming forcefully into a tree, earning a sharp hiss from the blonde and a delightfully colorful curse from his attacker. Who happened to be laying dazed across his chest.

" Well, well, Kit, I knew you couldn't resist my manly charm," for all his manly charm he received a hard punch in the gut.

" Kita, come on don't hurt him," another group of youths emerged from the trees. The blonde stood carefully brushing dirt and leaves off his black hakama pants.

" Are you kidding me, Chomei? Her refrain from hurting me, wow isn't that like asking for rain in Suna?" Chomei was leaning against a tree running his fingers through his green hair. He was wearing a long black, and white coat with yellow trim that covered the lower half of his face. On his head was a black and yellow headband with the I of Suna with a deep scratch across it.

Standing just to his right was a teenage girl with light brown hair. She wore a colorful brown, tan, maroon, and black outfit; on the straps of her sleeveless shirt there was the kanji for earth. She wore a pair of arm sleeves; those had the exact same marking on them as well. Her headband was sewing into her skirt and also had a deep groove in the middle. On her left leg was a ninja pouch filled with senbon, shuriken, and kunai.

" I'm sure she wouldn't hurt you, Ryuza," she said her voice small and unsure.

" Hey now, Maki," a tall boy with blue hair came out and slung his arm around her, " we all know Kita was just messing around,"

" Yea, Maki, I was just messin around, I wouldn't actually try to hurt Ryuza," Kita slung her arm around her friend. Kita had orange hair that went down to her middle back. She was wearing a pink, red, and tan outfit that showed off her toned midsection. She had no headband but she did have the Konoha leaf symbol imprinted in the skirt part of her outfit. She also had the kanji for fire sewn into the straps that dangled on her shoulders.

These youths were geniuses, prodigies of there own villages. Unfortunately the teens had seen more than there fair share of pain and betrayal. Somehow the teens found each other and banded together to create their own little gang. The first two members were Kita and Ryuza, and they had the closest relationship among the five. The two became acquainted with each other when they had crossed paths and started to fight. The fight lasted for about an hour before they both passed out. When they woke they didn't have enough energy or will power to move, so they talked. They realized they had a lot common. And that was when they decided to travel together.

Chomei was next; they had to fight off several Suna jounin to get to the injured boy. Maki was next; she actually was caught in one of Chomei's Genjutsu's and over came it. It wasn't everyday you found someone who could do that so they took her in. and last was Yasu, he actually asked to join them, saying strength in numbers. He was a valuable part of their team.

" Hey, Ryuza did you actually scout around a little before you put a beetle down Kit's shirt?" Yasu asked sighing. Ryuza grinned showing off his excessively pointed canines, he had filed them to a point when he was a kid.

" Of course I did, ahem," Ryuza drew himself up to his full height, " well there is a little village about a mile west of here, fifty feet from that there's a little stream that leads into a much bigger river that heads south. To the north is nothing but forest, and to the east there is a gypsy caravan heading to Konoha," a glint came to Kita's emerald green eyes.

" Well, we're running low on supplies," she grimed at Yasu, " Konoha doesn't need that caravan to arrive does it?" a small smile spread over Yasu's face.

" No they don't,"

Kita and Ryuza let out a whoop of joy and the band of teens dashed off to intercept the caravan.

The caravan director couldn't understand it; he had sworn that he had gone through the very same valley at least five times. His men were getting tired and so were the animals; he had to stop.

" All right men, lets take a break!" he shouted holding up his hand. A collective of sighs and groans of relief littered the valley echoing off the high stonewalls.

" Can you round up the ninja please?" he asked his second in command politely. The short stubby man nodded hurriedly and like a bug scurried off to get the ninja. The assembly of the ninja took about ten minutes, that was nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds too long for the director. These ninja had promised him they were the best. All of them in their early twenties and wearing some ridiculous ninja attire that they assured him were most necessary.

" I need you ninja to patrol the valley to see in you could fine anything, I have a feeling we've gone through this valley before," most of them groaned but ended up shuffling off to check the area. That is all but one. She stood in the regular attire for the ninja, bright shirt, clashing hakama pants, and a mask covering up her lower face. Light brown hair curled around her face in waves.

" Um, Mr. Director sir?" the director was taken aback by her voice. It was quiet and smooth.

" Yes?"

" I'm afraid that I'll need to know where the weak points are in the caravan so I can post and repost different sentries," it made sense to the director, besides how could he possibly deny someone with a voice like that.

" Sure, sweetheart, let me take you around to show you," he wrapped an arm around the girls shoulder's and steered her towards the caravan.

" On every caravan there is a little link that divides one section from another but keeps them joined. Like on a train, if one of those links is cut the whole caravan must be stopped," the girl nodded inching closer to the director, who immediately started to get really warm, " another thing, if the animals are cut loose and spooked we would be completely stranded you see, so we must always keep the animals calm," the girl nodded and pulled away from the director.

" Thank you for that bit of information, I'm sure it will prove quite useful," she bowed and headed off in a different direction from the director. She almost seemed to disappear when she walked into the trees. Wait trees don't wave like that normally, the directors thought came way to late. A clap of thunder broke out from the cloudless sky scaring the animals. Seconds later bolts of blue lightening shot down from the sky and struck the caravan, severing the links between each cart. The animals squealed with fright and the people screamed holding on to each other. The animals, which by now were just about to keel over from fright, finally got motor function in their brains and ran like the wind. When the last beast of burden had finally escaped there was a tense silence, then there was pandemonium.

People began running around screaming for their lives, gathering their children, and making a mad dash for the end of the valley. However there escape was cut short when a lightening bolt slammed down blocking their escape.

" Now, now my little lambs," a voice said from the cliff, " where do you think you're going, hmm?" the voice belonged to a spiky haired youth who was holding his palm out towards them. It was sparkling with electricity.

" Yea, where do you guys think your going?" a teenaged girl landed beside him hands on hips. Her hair was an orange red and fluttered in the breeze, her black eyes scanned the villagers. It was as if she could see to their very souls. She waved a hand dismissively at the spiky boy.

" Round them up, we can't have Konoha on our trail," the grin that broke out on the boys face was nothing short of sadistic. And that was all the people of the caravan knew.

" Ok, Chomei, you put the genjutsu to rest now," the trees faded and the valley became a tall cliff. Kita jumped off the cliff ledge and landed in front of Maki gracefully.

" Good job everyone, that was well thought out and well executed," Ryuza jumped down beside her and they bumped fists, " also a good bit of acting, that was a very nice touch with the lightening bolts, Ryuza," the grinned at each other.

" All right you hams, the lightening was never a part of the plan and neither was your appearance Kita," Yasu glowered at the duo, " you know the caravan was going to Konoha and you just put yourself into unnecessary danger. Would you turn those things off! I hate it when you look at me with them on," he threw his hands in the air. Kita looked confused then she realized.

" Oh yea sorry," her eyes that were black faded into their normal green, " but they come in handy you know, when I turn them on my sight is increased by at least ten maybe more! I can see every hair follicle on your upper lip. Which is getting quite hairy by the way, you might want to consider shaving or at least letting Ryuza zap the hair off your face," In one swift movement Yasu had pulled off is shoe and thrown it right at Kita's head. She ducked and snickered running off towards the abandoned caravan, jumping over the smoking bodies.

" Chomei, take first watch, I'll take second watch, Maki you'll take third watch, Kita you take fourth and Ryuza you take fifth," Ryuza groaned, and Kita did as well, they had the worst watches. They all went to bed at 10, sitting up laughing and talking and they woke up at 7 when it was still dark, or at least it was this time of year. So everyone had two-hour watches, Kita's were 4 to 5 in the morning and Ryuza had the task of cooking breakfast and waking everyone up since he had 6 to 7. Yasu must be trying to punish them for not going with the plan.

" Yasu, you are the devil reincarnate," Ryuza groaned settling his sleeping bag next to Kita's. The five teens made a circle around the fire that was blazing from the wood they had stolen from the caravan. Kita grinned mischievously reaching down in a bag she swiped and pulled out a stack of bento boxes.

" SUSHI BENTO!" she yelled passing them out. One thing all of the teens shared was their love for sushi. Of course being on the run they didn't get it quite as often as they wished, so when they did it was a time to celebrate.

" Oooh this is so good," Maki gushed lifting a piece of sushi from her bento carefully putting the food in her mouth. Kita of course was shoveling hers down her gullet, Ryuza was sniffing each piece carefully for any weird things before he stuffed it down his throat, Yasu was eating calmly and Chomei was already done.

" So, guys, where are we going next?" Kita asked around her mouthful of sushi. Yasu sighed running a hand through his blue and white hair thinking something over. That really caught the gang's attention. Whenever Yasu was thinking about something hard, he would run his fingers through his hair.

" I've been waiting for the right time to tell you all this," he paused and looked at them, " I received a letter yesterday, by a summoned animal. I didn't tell you about it because I wanted to think it over first, knowing Kita she would rush off and doing the most stupid and reckless thing that popped into her mind," Kita flushed a shade of pink.

" So I kept the letter and thought it over myself, thinking of the pros and cons so to speak," the youths nodded, they trusted Yasu completely and if he wanted to think about it first before sharing then it was probably for a good reason.

" The letter was written by someone named Pein, and he invited us, well actually more like demanded that we join the Akatsuki as subordinates to already existing members,"

The air was thick with tension, Kita could have sworn she could have taken an ice cream spoon and scooped the tension from the air.

" What's the Akatsuki?"

WHAM!

"ITAI!" Ryuza screamed holding his head, " I was being serious Kita," his whining was cut off short by Kita's prompt answer.

" The Akatsuki, a group of ten S-class missing Nins, they travel in pairs and wear black cloaks with red clouds on them. They were a big problem in Konoha before I left," she said with a small grin, " I think we should join," Yasu looked up at her, her eyes were not bright with mischief as they usually were but cool and calculative, like they were when she was in a serious fight.

" I mean there's tons more pluses then negatives. We get protection if we become subordinates, we get to learn from the best," she dug into the bag and pulled out a bingo book, " Uchiha Itachi, Akasuna no Sasori, Hoshigaki Kisame, Kakuzu look these guys are the real thing. This is what I want to be," she flipped through the book. A grin came over her face.

" Another thing look," she flipped open a page, it was a Deidara no Akatsuki, " look how long his info is, about two pages," she flipped through, " look how long our info is, about a paragraph, do we want to be remembered or forgotten?" There was another tense silence.

" Not to mention all the guys look pretty hot,"

WHAM!

"ITAI!"

Yasu nodded, thinking it over.

Pros: learn from the best, get protection, be remembered, get stronger, if the Akatsuki actually succeeded in whatever they are doing they also would get a share.

Cons: It's a trap and we die, we don't measure up and we die, we piss someone off and we die. Or we just flat out get killed doing anything.

"Well, this is a democracy, not a Kit-ocracy, what do you guys think?" Yasu waited for their answer.

Well, you guys know I'm in, we need a purpose anyway," Kita said leaning back against a tree her shoulder touching Ryuza's gently.

" I'm with Kita, I'm totally in," Ryuza said grinning. The two youths bumped fists.

"I think it would be a good experience," Chomei said nodding.

" Maki?" Kita asked, turning to look at her. Maki had that familiar glint in her eyes, the glint of hardship endured. She looked up at Kita.

"We need to get stronger and we do need a purpose. A life without a purpose is not a life at all," Yasu sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"The Akatsuki it is then,"

The teens settled down to sleep all but Chomei who was on watch. About fifteen minutes passed. Then Kita jumped up.

"Wait, how are we supposed to find the Akatsuki?" she yelled at a sleeping Yasu, " huh? Huh?!"

"Shut up, Kita, they'll contact us," mumbled the half awake teen slapping her away.


	2. Chapter 2 Follow the Storms

" Kita," snore, " Kita wake up," groan, " GET UP NOW YOU LAZY BITCH!" Kita jerked upright, looking around.

" I'm up, I'm up," she yawned and stretched, " my watch?" Maki nodded handing her a bottle of water, and settled down in her own sleeping bag.

" Anything exciting happen that I should know about?" Kita questioned but her friend was already asleep. She snickered and took a swig from the bottled letting the cold-water jolt her awake.

" I guess not then," she prepared herself for a long two hours of boring watch.

It was without a doubt the two most boring, mind-numbingly dull hours in Kita's whole entire life. Nothing happened. There weren't any attacks by Konoha ANBU, there weren't any ravenous animals on the lose, hell Ryuza didn't even talk in his sleep. It was dead silent, the whole two hours.

" Oh my god," Kita said to herself, " if nothing happens in exactly three point seven seconds I'm going to make something happen," One second…two second…three second….point seven seconds.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!" Kita jumped up yelling, rampaged around, kicked at Ryuza, dumped more wood into the fire and burnt herself in the process. Panting and feeling much better, she slumped down beside a whining Ryuza.

" What was that for?" he whined pressing a hand to the bruise forming on his side. Kita stalled; maybe she could salvage this into something useable.

" Um, your watch?" Ryuza rubbed his eye sleepily and then looked at the sky through the trees. He glared at Kita, " you're a bitch, I've still got an hour left,"

Kita hung her head in defeat, and then looked back up at Ryuza.

" I was bored and nothing is happening, I couldn't take the silence so I took it out on whatever I could find," Ryuza smiled softly, this wasn't the first time Kita had thrown a fit. She couldn't stand silence, it tore her apart.

" If you wanted me to stay up with you, ya could have just said so, ya know," Ryuza yawned and scooted over to sit next to Kita. She stuck her tongue out at him and then looked away.

" Do you really think going into Akatsuki is a good idea, Kita?" Ryuza grabbed the bottle of water from her hand and gulped some down. Kita nodded absentmindedly.

" Sure," Ryuza sighed rubbing his face tiredly.

" You're obviously not listening to me, so I'm going to save my breath," he passed her back the water bottle.

" Hey Ryuza," he looked at her as he was re-slicking his hair back into spikes.

" Yea?"

" What do you think happens when you die? Do you sleep forever actually dreaming, or do you just see black?" Ryuza looked at his companion startled. Kita was never a really deep thinker unless something was bugging her.

" Um, I think you just cease to be, Kit," he scratched his cheek thoughtfully, " you don't become a ghost or anything,"

Kita sighed and then made a little 'hm' noise. She was scared of dying.

" I kinda wish you would turn into a star when you die, or maybe even a ghost," Kita looked over at her spiky haired friend, " I can't imagine just ceasing to exist and then being forgotten. If I could find a way, I'd love to be immortal,"

Ryuza laughed almost cruelly at her naivety.

" You know if you're immortal, everything you love is going to die and you'll have to go on without it," Kita nodded.

" That's true, but most of what I have held dear to me is already gone, why not sacrifice a little bit more?" Ryuza sighed and shook his head.

" Kit, your insane, go to bed I'll take your watch," Kita handed him her water and got under the top of her sleeping bag.

" Thanks a bunch, Ryuza," she yawned and quietly fell asleep.

Ryuza looked down at her peacefully sleeping form, her face was smoothed out and she looked almost angelic. Ryuza smiled softly and tucked a lock of her orange hair behind her ear.

" Sleep tight, Kit," and he went back to watching the stars.

_Screams. Blood chilling wails of pure agony, people were dying everywhere. Bodies lay thrown about, their blood making gruesome patterns against the dirt. Enemy ninja were storming through the village burning and destroying buildings as they went. The defenses at the gate were broken through; the village was doomed. _

_And the leaf burned. _

Kita jolted awake panting and shivering in cold sweat. She brushed a shaky hand through her damp orange locks desperately trying to calm herself down. She turned to look at Ryuza, and found he was missing. She whirled around looking at the deserted campground, they all were gone.

Kita forced herself to her feet and ran off in the direction of their chakra. The four of them were lounging near or in the river. Kita sighed in relief. Ryuza waved to her enthusiastically.

" Hey, look who decided to join the living!" he splashed some water at her and she avoided it in stride. Maki was in her under clothes bathing, as was Ryuza, and Yasu. Chomei was soaking his feet in the cool water.

" Why didn't you wake me up?" Kita asked starting to strip her clothes off. Ryuza snickered and Maki grinned.

"We did try you lazy bum," Yasu said scrubbing soap into his hair, " you wouldn't budge," a light tint of pink graced Kita's face.

" Yeah well you didn't have to leave me there," she jumped into the water splashing Chomei in the process. She resurfaced and grinned apologetically at Chomei. Snatching the soap from Yasu she scrubbed her scalp until you couldn't see her hair anymore, it was all bubbles. Actually bathing took about ten minutes but Ryuza liked to mess around and he dunked Kita under water, thus starting a dunking war.

By the time lunch rolled around Kita was so tired she could barely drag herself out of the steam to lay in the grass.

" You are a jerk," she panted to an equally tired Ryuza. Ryuza just groaned and spread his arms out. Kita closed her eyes and let the warm rays of the sun tickle her skin. That was the one thing about her old village that she liked. If you made it up to the higher level the sun was always out.

As she lay peacefully soaking up all the vitamin D she could, Kita felt a small tingle on her nose. Kita immediately opened her eyes and looked around for the source. It was a little white butterfly. Kita rose and with difficulty shrugged on the bare necessities of her clothes.

" Hey Kita? Where are you going?" Ryuza called out to her. Kita ignored him and followed the butterfly. It didn't look like any other kind of butterfly she had ever seen. It was white almost like…

" Paper," she whispered, " an origami butterfly?" just as she said that millions of the tiny butterflies appeared and began to fit together like puzzle pieces. All of the gang was lead to the clearing by an origami creation. Yasu's sword was out and pointed toward the massing thing, Maki was forming seals at a break neck pace ready to invoke Doton Kekka Doroudoumu, her Earth Barrier jutsu. Ryuza already had a fistful of lightening ready to take the strange being out, Chomei was also readying a jutsu and Kita just stared in wonder.

The origami papers finally molded into a woman with blue hair, an Akatsuki cloak, and a lip ring. She was studying the group curiously and slowly lifted her hands up, palm out in the universal sign of a truce. Not one of the youths lowered their guards.

" Your purpose here, Akatsuki?" Kita finally found her voice. The woman turned to look at her and smiled softly.

" You have accepted Pein's offer have you not?" her voice was soft and smooth, much like Maki's when she was trying to get information.

" Yes," Yasu answered holding his sword close to her chin," but you have not answered our question, what is your purpose here?" Yasu's voice had gone cold. The woman regarded him carefully.

" To give you directions to the Akatsuki base, you are expected there," Kita walked forward slightly to stand by Ryuza.

" Your name?"

" Konan," she answered looking at Kita.

" Well then? How do we get to your lair?" Konan had to smother a smile; things were going to get interesting around the base.

" It is in Amegakure, on the north side. Follow the storms," and with that the butterflies melted off of her body and took flight. There was a silence.

" Follow the storms? What kind of directions does the Akatsuki give? Meaningless waffle that sounds melodramatic," Kita scoffed. Yasu lowered his sword; Chomei searched the area for any signs of chakra and gave the ok. The teens lowered their guard and looked towards Yasu for the plan. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair; Kita grinned.

" Follow the rainstorms, eh?" She snickered and went to pack up camp; the others followed her.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting The Akatsuki

Ok disclaimer that I totally forgot before… I own nothing

Ok disclaimer that I totally forgot before… I own nothing. Nada zip zilcho. The OC characters belong to osy057 on deviant art. But before we label myself as a starving novelist I DO own the plot of this story and how osy057's characters act. So read and enjoy! 3

" Pein-sama," Konan stepped in with nine other members, "All the members have been successfully revitalized," Pein said nothing but smirked.

" Man, my fucking neck hurts, I'm going to fucking kill that damn Nara kid," one of the members complained, rubbing the offending neck.

" Be quiet, Hidan, we don't even know if that kid is even alive," Hidan glanced over at his partner scoffing in annoyance.

" Like I care, I'll kill anyone that's even remotely fucking related to that little bitch,"

Pein stood and walked toward the entrance, his smirk widening into a devilish grin.

" They're coming," he ran his fingers through his hair, " Itachi, Kisame you are going to be masters to Watabe Ryuza, Sasori, Deidara you get Ueda Chomei, Zetsu along with Tobi Hachirobi Maki will be under your charge, Hidan, Kakuzu Namaki Kita will be your responsibility. Konan and I will have Matsuki Yasu as a subordinate," Pein walked to the edge of the cave looking over the edge at the entrance.

" Subordinates?! What the hell?! I never heard nothing about fucking subordinates!" Hidan yelled, his magenta eyes flashing dangerously in the dark. His partner Kakuzu sighed.

" You didn't hear anything, Hidan, and don't argue," magenta eyes directed themselves towards green eyes glaring angrily.

"Don't fucking start with me Kakuzu or-"

" Oh my freaking god!" the scream cut Hidan off, " follow the freakin rainstorms, the butterfly chick forgot to mention we'd go through them!" the members looked down at the cavern at the new arrivals.

The dimly lit grotto revealed five figures, two females judging by their curves, and three males. The first girl had long hair that looked peach orange; she was the one that had yelled.

" Hey, Ryuza are we in the right place?" the longhaired girl said again turning towards the spiky haired youth to her right.

" I don't know, Kita, did we follow the wrong rainstorms?" he asked sarcastically, Kita snickered.

" Why don't you take a peek around Kit?" a youth stepped forward, he had a huge sword strapped across his back.

" Alrighty Yasu," the girl concentrated for a minute and the Akatsuki members felt a subtle shift in her chakra. It was silent for a minute then she spoke.

" Heh, they're all right up there on a ledge, ten of them, like I said. Other than that there's nothing in here," she turned to Ryuza and nodded at him. He lifted a hand and it crackled to life with lightening. The room was lit, the teens were revealed and so were the Akatsuki.

" Those snot nosed brats are going to be our subordinates? Tch they won't last a week, un" the blonde to the right of Hidan said.

" Un? How old are you twenty going on five and a half?" retorted Kita putting her hands on her hips angrily.

The blonde visually ground his teeth together and looked over at the red head on his right.

" Can I kill them Sasori-danna?" the red head sighed.

" They are just kids, Deidara, don't let them get the best of you," a sly smirk stretched Kita's face.

" No, I bet that's your job isn't it? So is he any good, eh red head?" Kita shifted her weight to one side and slightly cocked her head. Deidara's face tinted red when he understood the nature of the joke (A/N think naughty ) and he shook with visible rage.

" Kit stop it," Yasu stepped forward and stood in front of the group of teens. Kita sighed, leaning up against Ryuza whispering something to him; he snickered and received a glare from Deidara.

" Which one of you is the leader?" he called out his voice echoing off the walls almost mechanically. The one with spiky auburn hair stepped forward and peered down at them.

" I am, you will address me as Pein-sama," Yasu bowed slightly, inclining his head.

" We have come to accept your offer to join as aids to the members of Akatsuki,"

" You make it sound like we're going to be doing their laundry or something," Kita said sarcastically rolling her eyes. Yasu stomped on her foot making her yelp and hop around like a one legged ostrich. Pein smirked slightly behind his Akatsuki cloak, the girl had spunk; she would need it if she was to be Hidan and Kakuzu's subordinate.

" I have monitored your growth in the last three months and am very pleased by what I saw. You are willing to learn and do so quickly, introduce yourselves," Yasu stepped forward even farther coming to the center of the grotto.

" I am Matsuki Yasu," this caught Konan's attention as she peered down at her soon to be charge. Kita stepped forward knocking shoulders slightly with Yasu.

" I'm Namaki Kita," Ryuza stepped next to her and also introduced himself, as did Maki and Chomei.

" Come, go through that set of doors and wait for me there," Pein ordered and the new Akatsuki subordinates trouped out shoving each other playfully.

Pein turned to his members, cocking his head slightly.

" What is your opinion on them?"

" They wont last, un,"

" They lack hatred,"

" They look tasty,"

" Yes they do,"

" I think if they don't fucking die by themselves I might fucking kill them,"

" They better not cost a lot of money,"

"…. Tobi is a good boy!" Pein sighed, mentally killing each and every member cruelly and laughing the whole time.

" You will take care of your subordinate and you will make sure that the are not killed. They are our future, make them the best they could be," and with that lovely sentiment, Pein had dismissed them, " Go meet your subordinate and get them settled in. They will have a two month grace period where there will be no missions,"

Pein then turned and left through a small almost invisible door that lead right to his office. Konan lead the way into a bigger door that revealed a set of damp stone stairs; the stairs led into the common room of the Akatsuki. It was close to a living room, but since Pein had decided living room sounded to domestic and unintelligent he had renamed it.

The rookies were lounging about on the random pieces of crappy furniture that Kakuzu had demanded they buy. They looked up at them as the Akatsuki trooped in, all but the red head, she had turned on the TV and was watching some show on discovery channel about lions.

" Ahem," Konan cough slightly into her palm getting the red heads attention. She looked up at her and then a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

" Hey butterfly chick, what's up?" Konan raised a slim indigo eyebrow before turning to Yasu.

" Come with me," then she turned down that hall. Yasu sighed and grumbled, then ran to catch up with her.

The remaining members in the room stared at each other not unlike how dead fish stare off into the distance.

" Which one of you is Namaki Kita," Kakuzu didn't really ask to know, he demanded. Kita lifted an auburn eyebrow raising her hand lazily.

" Me?" she said almost in a question form, " why?" Kakuzu turned around and started to walk off.

" You're with us, let's go," a puzzled look came over her face but she got up and walked alongside the man that came with him.

" Uh, so who are you?" she asked looking at him, noticing with envy how well pampered his hair looked.

" Tch, I'm Hidan, Your Kida or something?" Kita's eyes narrowed unhappily.

" Kita,"

" Whatever," he replied back, " that stuck up bastard is Kakuzu," Kita nodded and raked her fingers through her hair distractedly. They had taken a long hallway that led away from the common room and then turned right, turning right again at a three way fork about twenty yards after the first turn. Kita was making a mental map of this place in case she got lost.

" Hey, pay attention when I'm fucking talking to you, seriously," Kita heard Hidan say. She turned her gaze back to his and found herself almost captured by his magenta eyes. Until she nearly ran face first into Kakuzu's broad back.

" This is my room," he said in a gravelly voice, " and the first door on your left in the next hallway is Hidan's. You either stay in my room or you stay in Hidan's," Hidan was grinning lecherously at this and Kita scrunched up her nose in distaste.

" I'll stay with you," she moved closer to Kakuzu edging away from Hidan who pouted like a three year old.

Kakuzu sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in agitation.

" All right but don't touch anything or I'll kill you," Kita grinned happily.

" Okay sounds like a fair agreement," she said smiling innocently.


End file.
